


A Slightly Different Meeting

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Jack, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Pirates, Protective Jack, Rules, Secret Relationship, The Black Pearl vs The Dragon Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the meeting with the Brethren Court went slightly different? What if there was another Pirate Lord?<br/>And what if Jack Sparrow was kept a lot of secrets from the others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slightly Different Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> OCs belong to moi otherwise POTC belongs to Disney :) I wasn't sure if there was a pirate lord of the North Sea so yeah :)

As the ship continued to sail the stars glimmered in the night sky. The ship was a grand ship but not just any for it was one that belonged to pirates and although it did belong to them it was grand and painted black. It would be mistaken for the Black Pearl but it wasn't as old as that ship. The whole journey had been long and arduous because of how the sea and storms had been harsh so they were glad that the were close to their destination. By the way the ship was called the Dragon Heart and the captain of the ship was a woman who was a strong leader yet a beauty... for a pirate that is. The stars in the night sky were as bright as her emerald eyes and her hair was the shade of the night sky if there were no stars bearing it. Her skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow and it should be beautiful if her skin wasn't covered in scars that came with stories.  
The rest of the crew were asleep below deck whilst the was at the helm of her beloved ship, lost in her thoughts. An image came into her mind. It was of her, her mother and her father when she was very young, so it was before her mother had passed on. It was autumn on the island they were looking for treasure. Her father was with the rest of his crew whilst she and her mother were playing hide and seek amongst the trees. They were losing their leaves. She looked up and saw a leaf about to fall down. The one red leaf, the last of its clan, that dances as often as dance it can. She smiled at the memory but a different memory flashed like lightning and her emotions changed rapidly.  
It was the day before she was mutinied upon but someone she thought she could trust, a friend. Well, actually Hectoria Harmona felt more than a friend but clearly she was mistaken. A veil of bewilderment lurked above the Heart the whole day of that tragic event but she had been too blind to notice that she was taken for granted. She opened her eyes that she didn't know were even closed and saw a single tear mingle with the salty sea below her. She pulled her hair out of her face. Her hair should've been longer if it wasn't for her former crew cutting it all off. She remembered standing on the plank with her pistol with one shot and sword in her hands, her hair was so short that she wouldn't be able to put it into a small ponytail. She tried begging mercy to her former first mate... a lot of good that did.  
She was so lost in thought that she was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She gasped and turned to face as to who it was. 

Hectoria. 

"Are you alright? I heard crying."  
Of course she couldn't say why she was crying, after all she had forgiven Hectoria a long time ago. She nodded and turned back to the sea. The stars' reflections were beautiful and shone brightly in the night sky. I forgot to mention that her name is Captain Alice Evelynn and she was the Pirate Lord of the North Seas.  
"I can tell when you're lying."  
Of course she could.  
"I forgave you a long time ago Hec'."  
"That doesn't mean that I don't regret what I did."  
This made Alice pause and turn her head in the direction of the other captain.  
"I regretted it the moment I saw you're face."  
"Then why did you do it?" She had to know.  
"To keep you safe."  
Alice let out a laugh under her breath and walked to the helm of the ship.  
"Alice! Wait!"  
"Why should I?!"  
She looked at the older pirate with a betrayed look on her face. Her eyes were as teary as a dew drop that was reluctant to fall.  
"Because I love ya."  
Hectoria pulled the younger woman in and embraced her. Unbeknownst to them the crew members had be awoken by the running on deck and spied on the two captains. Alice had been admired by many people throughout her lives but she didn't love any of them like Hectoria. "I'm sorry Alice."  
The black-haired captain remained silent as she was being held on for dear life and had a faint smile dressing her lips.  
"Hectoria?"  
"Hmm?"  
She looked into the elder's blue eyes. "I love ya too." She kissed her love on her scarred lips and wrapped her arms around the other's neck. Hectoria let go of the other woman and as Alice opened her eyes she was already down the stairs. Alice turned her head back to the gentle waves of the sea as the crew fell back asleep. 

The sun rose with a brightness that resembled the brightness inside Alice's heart. They had arrived to the island where Shipwreck Cove was and Alice smiled because she would be able to see her father and brother again but as fate would have it her brother was already there. A man with dreadlocks and red bandana stood before her and her crew. Alice's first mate, Glimmeron, of course had to ask the question. 

"Is that Jack Sparrow?"


End file.
